Freaking Out-DP Style
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A sequel to MSA-DP Style. Based on the Mystery Skulls Animated video 'Freaking Out'.


**A/N** : _Hey guys. So, I spent most of today stuck inside with the rain, which gave me time alone with my thoughts. Not a good thing. To distract myself from all the stuff that's going on, or rather ISN'T going on in my life, I wrote this. I had to sooner or later after seeing the original 'Freaking Out' video._

 _Oh, and just like with MSA-DP Style, some things are changed to fit Danny Phantom better. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one._

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Danny Phantom or Mystery Skulls Animated. I do, however, have TONS of fanart from both fandoms._

It had been a night since the ghost formerly known as Danny Fenton tried and failed to kill his former friend, Tucker Foley.

And a certain plant-based ghost WASN'T happy.

A bunch of vines grew out of the ground in front of the cave where the whole thing had started, forming into the figure of Undergrowth. He went inside the cave, glaring at a vine that he willed to grow out of the ground.

"How could this happen?!" He demanded of no one in particular. "He was so close…but nothing! They slipped away!" The vine wilted and died as if sensing his anger, and Undergrowth's eye twitched.

"AUGH!" With an angry cry he ripped the dead vine out of the ground, pounded his fist against the cave wall, then tossed the vine down to the stalagmites, where Danny's mangled corpse still lay, to rot with him. As Undergrowth turned to storm off, he felt a mysterious green energy.

"Hmm?" A new plant bloomed in front of Undergrowth-a plant with white flowers. A sinister smile crossed the plant ghost's face.

"Yes…all may NOT be lost after all. Not if I play my cards right…"

* * *

Five minutes later, Undergrowth reformed in front of the mansion where Danny Fenton…or rather _Phantom_ , had had his encounter with his former friends, and picked up the class ring he had been about to give Sam.

"Ah, young love." He cackled. "Young fool-he's given me the key to my revenge and he doesn't even know it!" Undergrowth held up his hand, and a bush grew in front of him, three flowers poking out from behind the leaves.

An ugly look crossed Undergrowth's face as he surveyed the flowers. Using his free hand, he ripped them out of the bush, imagining that each flower was one of the three teenagers-the yellow one being Tucker, the purple one being Sam, and the white one being Danny.

"Once they're out of my way, there will be nothing to stop me from taking my revenge!"

He suddenly became aware of another spectral presence coming up behind him. The plant ghost turned just in time to see a VERY angry Danny behind him in his ghoulish form.

" _You have something that belongs to me._ " He looked like he was about to explode, and for a second, Undergrowth was scared.

"Um…"

Before he could do or say much else, Danny charged up a ghost ray, blasting him into mulch. He then caught the class ring as it fell.

"That was too close." He sneered. "Pain in the…"

"FOOL! I AM EVERYWHERE!"

"Huh?" Danny turned around, seeing Undergrowth reform out of plants behind him. He sneered at the ghost boy.

"Good try, but not good enough!" Danny narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just so you know, I've had a REALLY bad night." He charged up another ghost ray, and Undergrowth prepared to cocoon him with his plants.

But then, a thought came to him.

 _Remember our deal, Undergrowth. If you kill the girl…AND that idiot father of hers, her mother will come running to me-but only if I have the ghosts of her family as leverage! Mess this up and I'll pull you, and your children, up by your roots!_

Another bush grew behind Undergrowth-one with red flowers.

Right-he couldn't waste his time trying to kill another ghost. Not when the rest of his family-those cursed ghost hunters, were still alive. He smirked evilly at the ghost boy.

"As much as I'd love to feed you to my children, I'm afraid you're not my target, boy." As Danny watched, he picked one of the red flowers off the bush and blew on it, causing the petals to scatter. That should get his message across quite clearly. Danny lowered his hands, his energy fading as Undergrowth turned back to him.

"We'll see each other again." With one final evil smile, he disappeared into the ground, leaving Danny to glare at the rosebush.

Something then caught his eye-a purple flower.

"Sam!" Danny gasped as he bent down to pick the flower up. He looked at it, memories of the girl he loved filling his mind once again. Those memories were then dashed aside as he saw the yellow flower starting to blow away as if trying to escape. Rage filled him as he realized who THAT one was supposed to represent.

" _Tucker_." Danny stomped on the flower, and miles away, Tucker felt a shudder run up his spine.

"Whoa! That…was weird." The African-American boy looked around nervously, as if expecting something…or some ONE to pop out and kill him any second.

Poor Tucker was still rattled by his experience the previous night. He hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night, and it showed. He was very pale and had bags under his eyes.

Tucker felt he should know that ghost for some reason-but he didn't look familiar. He thought back to what the ghost had told Sam-about who he once was.

 _No, that COULDN'T have been Danny…could it?_

Truth be told Tucker, like Sam, lost his memory after the cave-or some of it. He remembered his friend Danny Fenton and he knew that something happened to him…but he didn't remember what had happened after the cave.

The techno geek looked back at his computer screen, checking all the places where he and the girls had looked around for any sign of Danny. So far, nothing. But that angry ghost looked KIND of like Danny…could it really be him?

Tucker sighed and closed the map program he had been using on his laptop. His desktop was of Danny, his family, and him and Sam in front of Danny's home, Fentonworks. All of them were smiling and laughing, and looked so happy. Tucker let out an exhausted smile.

"Happier times."

Then, for the second time that night, he had a bad feeling. He looked over and saw Jazz standing to his right, a menacing weapon in her hands and a dangerous look in her eyes.

"AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" Tucker fell over, out of the back of the van, waking Sam up.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily. Jazz, who in reality had been sitting next to her, just shrugged her shoulders, a sheepish look on her face.

"Um…I dunno! Maybe he was having night terrors? The guy hasn't slept in a while, y'know!"

"Whatever." Sam yawned. "I'm going back to bed." She laid back to sleep, and Jazz sighed, thankful that at least ONE of them was able to get some sleep. After they'd escaped from the mansion, Jazz had gone ahead and called hers and the other two's parents, informing them that they were on their way back to Amity Park, but it would take a little longer than they thought. Frankly, she was amazed that Sam's and Tucker's parents had let them come out on this little road trip.

 _Her_ parents she understood, since they hunted ghosts themselves, but Sam and Tucker were only fourteen. Like Danny had been when…

Suddenly, some red petals blew in. Jazz picked one up, and a gasp escaped her.

It was a warning. Undergrowth, that ghost who had once threatened Amity Park, was _back_.

Which meant that they were all in more danger than they thought.

"Oh…not good!"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Danny clutched the ring tight in his hand.

"Sam-soon we'll be together again. But first, Tucker's gonna PAY." The ectopusses, who were floating around, looked worried. Plasmius, on the other hand, smiled at his 'nephew'.

"Do take care, Daniel." He advised in a faux-concerned manner. "You know how blast-happy ghost hunters can be."

"I'm not scared." Danny said darkly. " _Tucker_ is the one who should be scared." And with that he floated off, leaving the ectopusses and vampire-like ghost to fade away. As Danny floated into the street, he suddenly heard something.

"Huh?" He turned around…just in time to get run down by a large semi.

The man behind the wheel stopped his truck, looking horrified.

"Oh man! There was a kid there! I hit a KID!"

Fortunately for Danny, since he was already a ghost, he just phased into the truck…which he started taking over. The driver screamed and jumped out onto the road as green fire spread over his truck, changing it. Pretty soon the truck was black and white, with a large 'D' emblazoned on the side of it, a smaller 'P' within it. Danny sat behind the wheel, his eyes burning with anger.

"Watch your back Tucker, because I'm coming for you."

With these ominous words he started off down the road to get the girl he loved, as well as his revenge on the one who had taken her-and his life, from him.

 **A/N** : _Yes, Danny's driving a truck. Just use your suspension of disbelief guys-maybe he picked up the skills from his dad when he was alive? So yeah-in this version Undergrowth is working with Plasmius, and wants revenge on the Fentons for some past grievance._

 _Review if you want. And again, if you haven't seen the original Mystery Skulls Animated videos, I'd recommend checking them out._


End file.
